The Days of Jackie's Life
by Simmian7
Summary: Jacqueline came to Salem and began a whirlwind of epic moments.  Her connection to one of Salem's most infamous figure, Stefano DiMera, was just the start of it all.
1. Intro

The Days of Jackie's Life

Disclaimer: This is just a creative rpg fan-fic from the depths me and various other rpg players. Any character that hasn't been on the show or mentioned in an official book is from our creation. The rest, belongs rightly to their creators. Just enjoy this story.

Summary: Jacqueline came to Salem and began a whirlwind of epic moments. Her connection to one of Salem's most infamous figure, Stefano DiMera, was just the start of it all.

Rating: Adult

Please don't complain about grammar and tense. I fixed this up as best I could, but since I'm not publishing for money, but just for enjoyment, I'm not going to exhaust myself to make this perfect. This is Jackie's story. However, there was plenty else going on in this rpg.

If you wish to join, let me know and I will use your FF bio page to get in contact with you (IF you have a way to get a hold of you). This game is plenty fun and just as good as what they are officially story telling to us viewers. It has been going on for over 2 years and is still plenty exciting. Where else can you find a DAYS RPG that's still going strong after 2 years!

Now onto the story...


	2. Jackie's Adventure Begins

**Jackie's Adventure**

"This definitely isn't Rome." I commented as I stepped out of the yellow taxi. My feet were cushioned with the streets of Salem as my eyes surveyed the area. It felt odd yet exhilarating being out on my own for the first time in my life. In the past it was my parents, then my mother, with Stefano DiMera here and there in my life.

I turned around and paid the driver, still not used to the currency exchange. Luckily, the cabbie corrected me before driving off. I maneuvered along a path and soon found myself in an area known as Salem Place (at least that's what the sign depicted). Seems to be a mall of sorts-that slightly resembles the outside markets back home. Finally I stumbled upon an outside café. I questioned a waitress about Stefano DiMera, but she seemed to be too busy to be bothered to even give me an uncertain answer. So instead, I placed an order and sat down at a deserted table to figure out what to do next.

Aidan is in the same cafe when Jackie walked in. He got up to order himself another piece of pie and some coffee and accidentally ran into her. "Oh man, I'm sorry." He said. "Are you alright?"

I had been reading my Salem Pamplet Guide now and was oblivious to the man I collided with. It fluttered to the floor as I gaped to the man in embarrassment, "I...oh, gosh...I'm terribly sorry." I didn't need to gaze into a mirror to check to see if my cheeks turned red-since I could feel the heat going there. "I..guess I should be more aware of my surroundings My accent was still thick and fresh, refusing to give into changing to fit my current environment. I stepped back, unsure of myself and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey hey, it's all good." He bent over and picked up the pamphlet she dropped, noting she had an accent. "Where are you from? Your accent is beautiful. Beautiful voice for a beautiful young lady." He smiled at her charmingly.

I briefly nodded in agreement with him-that the whole collision incident was forgiven on both parts. Though, by now-with his compliments-I felt as if my whole body was just as red as my cheeks. "From?" It took a moment for the realization to answer him. "Oh, uh...Rome is my home." And then I felt such an idiot for such a lame rhyme. My hands fumble outward to retreive the pamphlet he now had, unable to think of stuff to say on my own.

He gently handed her the pamphlet and smiled again. "Rome, that's cool. I don't think I've ever met anyone from Rome before. I'm Aidan." He held his hand out to shake hers. "What's such a pretty flower from rome doing here in Salem? Not that we aren't lucky."

I took the pamphlet from him, switched it to the other hand and then reached out again to shake his hand. "Jackie...Jacquelyn...uh, Jackie..." I flustered in my answer again, unable to decide on a version of my name for the introduction. A nervous giggle escaped my lips, "You can, uh...just choose one to call me. I answer to either one, really." I let go of his hand, and stop myself from stepping back again. "What am I doing here?" I dumbly repeated his question. "Well, I am here to...uh, visit a...friend. I guess you can consider it a surprise visit, since I don't think he is aware that I would ever venture so far from home." As an afterthought, I added, "I'm not sure though that he is even here...he travels at times. That's how I met him, during one of his travels." I knew I was stupidly rambling, but I couldn't stop myself.

Aidan grinned at her being flustered. "Jackie then. I like the name Jackie. So, you're here to visit a friend you met during one of his travels and you don't know if he's here." He nodded. "Maybe, if you need help finding it, I can try." Aidan shrugged.

I put a fingernail to my mouth in thought, "Yeah...maybe. He did hint to me once that he was the kind of guy that EVERYONE knew of." I shifted my feet and glanced at Aidan. I was hesitant at first, not really wanting to dare to be disappointed that he wasn't here, but then decided to give it a shot. "I am looking for...Stefano DiMera." I looked at Aidan, my gaze expentanct that he knew Stefano-even if it was just by name.

Aidan racked his brain. The name is familiar but had he ever had a run in with a Stefano DiMera? Aha. Yes, his parents had had some business with him at one time when he was a very small boy. He remembered the way Stefano had laughed and smoked a cigar. It'd been years since he'd actually seen him, but he was pretty sure he knew where the man lived. "You know what? I'll take you there. I dont know if he's home or not, but I know the name most definitely."

And I was suddenly giddy that I didn't get disappointed-the disappointment I was bracing myself for. Without really thinking, I lurched toward Aidan and wrapped my arms around him in a grateful hug, "Thank you, Adian!" I squealed with innocent delight.

"Wow, I'm going to do nice things for you from now on. Especially if I get hugs like that. You're welcome." He took her hand and gently led her outside. "Just so you know, this place is crazy on the weekends. Salem Place. It's our little mall like place." He led her to where his car is parked and unlocked it.

I felt electricity surge through my body while holding his hand. Other than kissing a few boys here and there, I really had no major experience with them. It was the crush I had on Stefano that kept from the activities that other girls I knew my age were doing. I suppose the few boyfriends I had had sensed that and didn't stick around long-which oddly was fine by me. "Crazy on weekends, huh?" I gave him another shy grin, "Back home, markets are only open till noon, then it's like everyone is on holiday."

He looked her up and down. She had a cute body, a gorgeous face and her voice was light and sweet. He opened the car door for her and smiled. "Only open until noon? Wow, I know people who don't even wake up until noon or after, they'd be in trouble." He made sure she's in the car, shut her door and raced to the drivers side, getting in. He helped her strap in, making sure she was safe and then started the car.

I was amazed at his car. "This is really nice." I reached out and rubbed my hand slowly along the dash in front of me. When I was satisfied, I leaned back into the seat, enjoying how comfortable it was. I was too afraid to make a comment about the speed this vehicle could possibly reach.

"You like it?" Aidan smiled. "I rebuilt it... took a long time." He shrugged and turned the car onto the street.

His comment caused me to stare at his hands. "Incredibile." I whispered softly in my native tongue.

He heard her whisper something and looked at her. "What was that?". He thought it was foreign and wanted to hear it again.

I gave him an embarrassed double-take glance, "W-what?" The initial shock of getting 'caught' lasted only a second and I recalled what I had said. I tore my eyes away from him and stared down at the fidgeting hands in my lap, "Oh, I...it was just...I just slipped into my language. I'm sorry."

"Wait, why are you sorry? I liked it. Say something else. I don't get to hear something quite so romantic very often." He flirted. "Say something else, please?"

I keep my head down slightly, but look at him. "O-ok...something else..." I drift off and as I look at him, I dare to get adventurous. "Magnifico giovanotto."

Aidan smiled, running a tongue along his lips. "I don't know what that meant, but it's beautiful."

I felt compelled to translate for him, "I just said...gorgeous young man." I had been smiling at him, but turned away after my explanation so I couldn't see his reaction.

Aidan was surprised. "Well, if you were talking about me then thankyou. And how do you say gorgeous young woman?" His voice was soft.

"Magnifico donna giovane." I said it slowly for him, fully understanding that he only asked since he genuinely wanted to say it back to me. "And I was...talking about you." I side glanced to him, my eyes showing innocent honesty.

Something fluttered in Aidan and he cleared his throat, slowly speaking. "Magnifico donna giovane..." He looked at Jackie. Her eyes were beautiful and he smiled at her innocence.

He repeated it perfectly back at me and I was definitely impressed. "Wow, that was, umm...really good. Grazie, Aidan." I flashed him a truly heartwarming smile. Then I turned to look out the window, wondering which of these houses was Stefano's.

"No, Grazie" Aidan returned. He smiled back at her and finally drove into what he was 99% sure Stefano's home. "Well here we are. Shall I walk you up to the door?"

I gaped at the house...no-mansion, "Wow. I really wasn't expecting this." I then gaze Aidan an apologetic look thinking I was really rude to him just then. "If he's home, then I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing that you escorted me all that way." I unbuckled the belt and opened the door-stepping out onto the driveway.

"It's quite something." He agreed with a smile. He had no clue he lived so close to Stefano DiMera. His own place- mansion no less- was two streets over but he suppressed the urge to tell Jackie this. He got out of the car and looped his arm through Jackie's gently. "Well, if I'm escorting you I may as well do it properly." he gives her a smile and walks her up to the door slowly.

His gentlemanly action felt slightly odd, but very welcoming to me. I had told him he was gorgeous, but I really was thinking how hot he was. And then I was appalled for even recalling such thoughts, appalled for even thinking of it in the first place. "If you have a car like that...then I'm sure you're house is just as impressive."

Once again, he found himself looking her all over and feeling heated. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'll have you over for a grand tour sometime. I don't live too far from here. Two streets over."

I approached the door with Aidan by my side and knocked. Five minutes passed with no answer. I frowned, "Guess he's not home." I was a bit saddened, but felt that I should have known he wouldn't be home. All this way and I've hit a dead end. I glance over to Aidan, Well, at least I did make a friend. I could not hide the sadness in my eyes.

Aidan frowned at her sadness. "Oh hey, Jackie it's alright. He's probably just out and about. Let's leave a note and when he gets in he'll call maybe. For now, why not come back and enjoy my place?" He smiled at her, taking her hand. The sadness in her face went straight to his heart like an arrow. He gently squeezed her hand.

I stared longingly at the door and then felt my hand get squeezed. I looked down and then to Aidan, trying to smile. "Yeah...ok...the grand tour you promised." Reluctantly I stepped away from the door, back to Aidan's car.

Aidan found paper and pen in his glove box of the car and scribbled out a note really quick for Jackie. He rushed back to the door and slipped it between the doorframe and door jam. "It'll be fun. I promise." He wialked with her, his hands over her shoulder and helped her get back in the car. He leaned over her and strapped her in. _She smells sweet._ He can't quite name what it is exactly.

I nodded, deciding to tuck away the 'missing Stefano situation' to the back of my mind. I was a full fledge tourist here and somehow Aidan became my tourguide. I looked at him, seated next to me in his car, A very, very, very sexy tour guide at that... Again I blushed, wondering if it was being with him that caused these thoughts. "To your house, then..." I stuttered and then clamped my mouth shut refusing to talk anymore, least I made a complete fool of myself.

Aidan looked over at her, sideways and ran a finger lightly over her shoulder to get her to relax. He drove to his house, pulling up on the massive brick crescent driveway. The gates closed behind his car and he opened up his door. "Stay there." He instructed, shutting his car door and racing around to her side, opening the door. "M'lady." He held out his hand to assist her.

His fingers on my shoulder gave me goose bumps. My eyes repeatedly went to him, only until I forced them away to the scenery flying by the window each time. I marveled at the gated entrance and was completely taken by his chivalristic way to escort me from his car. As I rose to my feet, I pictured him actually being one of those Italian gentlemen I saw often back home. I muttered, "...pienso i realmente como usted..."

He laughed a little at the Italian she spoke, wondering what she said. Touching the small of her back, he led her into his home. Showing her each and every room, every nook and cranny. They ended outside by the pool/hot tub.

Every room in his home was amazing, yet I deliberately lingered in his kitchen the longest. And then his hot tub looked so inviting, but I dared not say anything-since I still was more interested in the kitchen. "This is a...an amazing place. You live here all by yourself?"

He notices her interest in the kitchen and slowly leads her back there. Maybe he'd invite her to the hot tub later. "I do" he nodded.

"And you don't get lonely?" For a split second, I had unintentionally given him a seductive glance. But then a turning spice rack on the counter caught my attention. Most of the spices I could easily concoct into a sultry Italian dish.

"Well I live here alone except for my manservant, Rocco. But he's on vacation right now. And.. .sometimes it does get pretty lonely." He caught her flirty glance and felt the heat in his lower stomach again. He lifted a hand to touch her and caught her eyeing the spice rack. "Do you like to cook?"

My eyes lit up into a smile, "I love cooking. It's my main passion. For me, the chance to create something so extraordinary that anyone can enjoy...it's just..." I drifted off, unable to think of a word to describe it.

Aidan felt entranced by her passion for cooking. "That's how I feel about my music. Unfortunately, I can't cook for anything. Eggs and bacon that's about it."

I couldn't resist to reach out and gently touch his arm, "It's ok. We all have our talents." I tilted my head at him and what next came out of my mouth would surprise us both, "Perhaps we should combine my cooking and your music." Then I remembered that I was supposed to keep my mouth shut before I had gone and said something like what I just said to him. "I mean...uh..." Purposely I went back to the spices.

Without even thinking, he smiled and tilted her chin up to where she is looking at him. "I bet there's a lot of things we can combine."

I was startled by his return touch, but I didn't move away. His gaze entranced me and I couldn't blink. "R-really...? ...Like...like wh...what?" I was mush now, unable to coherently scold myself for that.

"Well for one, the cooking and the music. And for another..." He saw he made her maybe a little uncomfortable so he smiled warmly. "Well maybe as the night wears on we'll figure those other things out."

Dumbly, I nodded, "Ok..." Still I didn't move-since now I wasn't sure what to do, or if I could trust myself to do a simple thing. I focused on his shirt. "I like your shirt." A part of me was screaming on how stupid that sounded, but I couldn't hear it.

"Thank you. I like yours too." he laughed.

The laugh made me smile in a nervous way. His laugh was very sexy. And then in a most inopportune time, I realized that I had no plans of where to stay while I was here. Maybe Aidan knows of the nearest hotel? I turned away and pretended fascination with his counter top.

"It's marble..." He noted her studying the counter tops. Now he felt stupid.

I abruptly turned to him, "What?" Only then to realize he was talking about the counter top I was stupidly staring at. "Oh." I fidgeted my hands again, "Soooo...have you live in Salem long?"

"Practically all my life." He said softly. "And I love it. It's home."

I felt I could relate to him then. I had lived in Rome all my life. Well, technically I still do. I'm just here in America on vacation. But in reality, I knew that if Stefano had been here when I arrived and had returned the feelings I harbored for him-that I would have moved in with him in an instant. Recalling that plan I had made before boarding the plane to come here...made me sad. I leaned back against the counter and hugged my arms around myself.

Aidan frowned, calling her by a name he once heard. "Princepessa... why do you look so sad?"

I was amazed that he knew some Italian of his own. I smiled a little after realizing what he called me. I wondered if he knew what he actually said. "Just...homesick, I guess." I deliberately shook off the sadness, not wanting to make either of us uncomfortable about it. "Having you here helps."

He kissed her forehead affectionately, in more of a comforting gesture than anything yet. "I went to Paris once with my graduating class and I was really homesick myself. If you need to make any phone calls, feel free. I know what's like to miss your family. And I'm glad I could help."

I treasured the kiss-the simple gesture of comfort. Then I shook my head, "Well...there's really no one I could call." I faintly smile. "I mean...my father...who knows where he is...and mother...she's there, but she's not." Again, my arms slipped around his broad strong upper build-only this time is was more slow and gentle.

His stomach flip flopped, but he smiled and put his arms around her, holding her close. "If you don't mind my asking, what has happened to your mother?"

I laid my head on his chest and set myself to explain, "As long as I remember, she always acted odd...out of sorts. I know that's why my father left, he couldn't take it anymore." I was well aware that my mind was trying to tell me to move back away from Aidan, but I didn't move. "And she kind of kept me under lock and key, so I then spent my time cooking." Softly I added, "She encouraged that."

"She kept you under lock and key?" He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Princepessa...I don't know what to say. I don't like the sound of that. I bet you're an amazing cook though."

"Yeah..." I spoke agreement to his reply to his question. I shyly smiled about the cooking compliment. "Amazing, yeah..." I lifted my head up, "Do...do you know what you are calling me?" My curiousity got the best of me then. And I probably would regret making him self-conscious of it, since I kinda like it from him.

Aidan bit on his lower lip and nods. "I've heard the name before. Beautiful princess. And since that's what you are, it's perfect." he smiled back at her and moved a strand of hair from her face.

I stared deep into his eyes, losing myself as I felt his fingers through my hair. In that moment, I had a sudden flash of me just letting go and kissing him. The fantasy flash ended and I came to my senses. Abruptly I pulled away from him, flustered all over again and wildly blushing. "I, um...sorry." I tried to look everywhere but at him.

"W-wait, why are you... sorry?" he smiled at her. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, no...I was...I just..." I shook my head turning away. I wasn't quite sure how to explain why I was sorry or what I was sorry for. Abruptly I turned back to him. "You said you played music? Would you..." I nervously shrugged, "...play something for me?"

He took her hand and led her into what is his music studio. "Absolutely." he turned all the right equipment on and sat down at his piano. "I just wrote this one." he begins to play it, softly at first and sang it. It gets a little bit stronger and a little bit more emotional. When he finished, he smiled up at her.

I was stunned by his skills in voice and in piano. By the end of it all, I was completely breathless. "Quello era stupefacente." I slipped into my tongue again, telling him that he was amazing. In my own language my voice was more richer and thick due to the accent. I was oblivious as my hand reached out and touched his fingers over the keys before reaching up and delicately touching his face.

He enjoyed the touch of her soft fingertips. "By the sound of your voice, I would guess you liked it." he put a hand over hers to make her touch linger.

I nodded, "Si..." His hand over mine felt electric, but I never intended to pull away just yet. I was still mesmerized. "You were really...genuine, strong...true to the music itself." I wasn't aware of drawing closer to him.

"You feel the music, don't you Jackie?" he whispered the question to her. "I don't think I've ever met a more passionate woman in my life." he found himself looking into her eyes and drew her closer to him yet, and finally he softly parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her.

I was about to answer, I tried to, but my lips were preoccupied. I've seen kisses between my parents (well the few that actually happened) and kisses on tv, but never imagined it was this amazing. I could not stop myself from melting into it. I could not think of anything or anyone else. I was only vaguely aware enough to imitate him and return the kiss with the same passion that I held for cooking or that he held for his music.

Aidan was only briefly aware of his surroundings, all he could think about was how sweet her kisses were, and how he felt drunk in passion. He encircled her waist with his arms and traced her jawline with kisses.

"Il cielo lo aiuta..." I heard myself softly whisper, but felt it wasn't me saying it. Basic human instincts kicked in and I pressed my body against his, because if I was aware of what I was doing at the moment, I would have ran and hid from shame.

With a small laugh, he ran a finger softly down the side of her face and whispered. "Princepessa, I think you have me completely mesmerized"

And that brought me partly to my senses. I pulled back enough to only look at him before glancing away, and admitted, "I think...Aidan...that it's more the other way around. I've never...done this sort of thing before...ever..." But I like it...it's ...this is amazing...

"Well you are a natural." he mentally kicked himself._ That was not very romantic, Aidan. You can do better for an amazing woman like Jackie. _He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "What I mean is, you are truly amazing."

I blush, "You're pretty amazing yourself..." I mumbled in return. Oddly, I found myself eager to taste him again, so I bravely leaned in-pressing my lips to his. Between the bravery and the instinct, I pressed further, letting my lips trail across his jawline as he had done to me earlier.

In response, Aidan closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her lips. He parted his own lips in invitation again, and pulled her in close to him.

Since his music began, my innocence had been suppressed. But now it was regaining control. I pulled completely away from him, my expression nothing but apologetic and scared. "I'm sorry...I..." Quickly I retreated from his music him, from him and began desperately searching for the front door to run and hide, from him, from myself.

He raced afer her, protesting. "Jackie, princepessa, what do you have to be sorry for? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But please don't go."

Sincerity, complete sincerity stopped in my tracks. And I felt so stupid, for ruining things. I wondered if he understood that I was enjoying it even though it was a bit new to me. I wondered if this ruined everything. I wondered what he's like without a shirt on._ Goodness, girl...what the hell is wrong with you? _I knew I had to say something to him. "Well, it's not like I have someplace to go." _Except to try and find a place to sleep tonight._

"Hey listen, if you're worried about being stranded on the streets, don't worry. I have plenty of guest bedrooms. Take your pick." he laughed.

I looked at him, "Are...are you sure?" I walked to where I thought I remembered the bedrooms were.

"Of course I'm sure. I could never let you out of this house, knowing you had nowhere to stay."

I turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you, Aidan, I really meant that." I approached him and gave him a thank you peck on the cheek. "In return...I'll cook you a meal that you would never imagine." I set what little I had with me on the nearest table and headed for the kitchen.

Aidan rubbed his hands together and whistled. "Did I mention you could say as long as you want?" he followed behind her, grinning.

In my element now, I felt more than comfortable around him again. I gave him a seductive grin, experimenting at first in the kitchen-learning where everything was. Once I was satisfied, I gave him my attention again, "Listen, Aidan...I know this is your house, but no one spectates my magic. Can't risk anyone stealing my...mojo...so to speak." I set a pan on the stove, but I hadn't yet turned it on. I looked again at him, this time holding some fruit in my hands. Hiding behind pots, pans and food, my boldness and choice of words had drastically changed.

Aidan nodded. "Alright. I couldn't risk you of your knowledge. If you need me, I will be out back." he kissed her cheek and headed outside.

I paused a second longer after he left. Then I put my entire focus on my creation. As with all things wonderful, it took a long time. I was soon nearly done with my best dish, really thankful that he had all the ingredients. When I was done, I had a tasty Italian well known chicken dish, a fruit dish made from a personal accidental discovery and a pie for dessert. I knew I wouldn't have to bother finding or calling for Aidan...the smells would do that for me.

Aromas drifted out of the house and Aidan found himself feeling as thought he were in heaven. He got up out of the rocking chair he sat in and wandered inside. "Something smells heavenly, princepessa."

I was arranging the meal onto the plate like it was a painting when he walked in. After both plates were arranged I picked them up in each hand and motioned with my head for him to join me at the smaller breakfast table. The large dining room table in the other room was too impersonal for just two people. I set the plates down and chose a side to sit at. "If you think it smells good, just wait till you taste it."

"Well, in that case, I'm guessing it tastes like... nirvana. Because it smells like heaven." he smiled, knowing how corny he sounded and not caring.

A soft giggle escaped my lips. "Wow, first time that 'nirvana' has been used about it. But you haven't tasted it yet." Suddenly, I flicked my hand toward him in a 'stop' motion. "Oh, wait...this is missing one thing." I glance at the table and then back to Aidan. "Chicken dish..." I mumbled at first then spoke clearly, "...needs Merlot. You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of Merlot, would you?"

"Me? Merlot?" Aidan smiled and got up, grabbing her hand, "Follow me, princepessa." he led her to his wine cellar, which was really just a medium sized storage room with every liquor and alcohol imaginable.

"Oh, gosh..." I gasp in wonderment and step further into the room. I cast a glance over my shoulder to him, "Can't say that you are not prepared, Aidan." I put attention back to the wines and make an internal decision of which one to choose. Slowly I reach up for one, but instead select one two down from my first choice. I pull it from the shelf and read it. Merlot. "Got it!" I show Aidan the bottle as proof. As I walk out of the room and pass him, I hand him the bottle. "Ok, NOW we can enjoy it!"

Aidan chuckled to himself and puts his hand on the small of her back, following her back to the table they were sitting at. He grabbed two wine glasses from the glass cupboard and set them down in front of their plates. He popped the cork and poured a glass for her first. "One for m'lady..." He then poured himself a glass and then set the bottle aside and sat down.

I took the glass and waited until his was poured. "Cheers?" I held the glass up.

"Cheers." he slightly tapped her glass with his and watched her take a small sip. He does the same.

Unable to wait and see if he'll eat, I begin digging into my own meal. For each bite, I deliberately take my time and savor all of the flavors-my expressions reflecting my internal delight. "Yeah, I seriously outdid myself." I mumble.

Aidan took a bite and closed his eyes, feeling all the flavors come together in a delightful masterpiece. He swallowed finally and looks at Jackie. "Wow. This is... Jackie, this is wonderful. I don't think I've ever had something so delectable in my life. And.. my mother was a damn good cook. So that says a lot."

"I'm so glad you like it." I half grin. "You're the first I've actually volunteered myself to cook for. All the other times I had to be asked." Then I frowned, "Well, actually, my mother would send out invites and I would cook. And when they would ask me to an event somewhere, my mother wouldn't hesitate to turn them down and kick them out."

Aidan took another bite and chewed it, thinking about what she said. "You mean..." he shook his head. "That's weird. She didn't want to share you with the rest of the world. Lucky me for getting to know you though." he smiled. "I'm honored that you cooked for me. You look nice in my kitchen."

I blushed heavily at his compliment and glanced down, "Th-thanks." I didn't realize how suddenly nervous I was until I reached for my glass and instead spilled it all over the table and some on the floor. "Oh no!" I jumped up to my feet, sending the chair clattering backward and looked a complete nervous wreck.

Aidan jumped up and quickly grabbed a towel and set it over the spilled wine, grabbing another towel to soak up the wine on the floor. "I'll mop it. Don't worry. It's not a big deal."

"I'm so sorry. Really, really sorry!" I repeated while he cleaned up the mess. I've felt I ruined dinner now. In a moment uncharacteristic of my age, I turned and fled from the room, not stopping until I dived fast first into the guest bedroom. The door was left open.

Aidan was baffled by her response. He stood up and walked to the guest room, and leaned against the door frame. "Princepessa, why are you hiding?" he walked to the bed where she laid and ran a hand through her blondish brown hair. "There's nothing to be upset about. It's a little spilled wine. We have more. And the dinner you made? Well it's still wonderful..."

I lifted my face up enough so he could hear me. "Really?" I gazed at him somewhat timidly.

"Of course really." he leaned in closer, gazing back and put a finger under her chin.

I was unable to resist looking into his eyes then and soon recalled what I had planned to write in my journal. It was resting on the nightstand next to the bed, out in plain sight. "I'm still really sorry, Aidan." I managed to whisper.

"I know" he whispered back. "But there's nothing... to be sorry for." He closed the remaining distance and kissed her softly. His kiss was a distraction and I forgot what I kept apologizing for. Again, I felt my innocence slip away and my body silently declared that he could have his way with me and I would be unable to resist. He kisses her a little more deeply and passionately this time, running a hand through her hair, slightly rubbing at her earlobe.

"Oh!" I squealed upon his attention on my earlobe. I also fell backward, pulling him over me since my arms were locked around his neck. I was now dangerously close in letting him go all the way with me. He moved closer into her and kissed her neck, sliding his hands down the length of her body. "Oh, Aidan..." I am between a very handsome man and a bed that is temporarily mine, and I don't seem to mind. "...prendalo.."

"mmm I'm not sure what prendalo means... but I hope it means I have your full attention." he kissed the top of her chest and then slowly removed his own shirt.

I nodded. And then my jaw dropped when he exposed his upper build, "...merda santa!" Timidly, I reached out and touched it with one finger only, afraid that this wasn't real and that my finger would go right through him. Like he was some sort of illusion.

Aidan grinned, taking her hands. "Feel that? That's my heart racing because you... look so... magnificant." he slowly melted onto her again, and one by one unbuttoned her blouse.

I was much to fascinated by the feel of him to notice that he began undoing my shirt. I nodded. I could feel his racing heart. I also could feel that mine was doing the same. I was so focused on Aidan that nothing else mattered. Soon, I felt air on my skin where my shirt previously blocked it. I wasn't aware that I was blushing at all.

"princespessa..." aidan murmured, lowering his mouth to her chest.

Wherever his lips contacted my flesh, it felt incredible. Unsure of what I was supposed to be doing, I trailed my fingers through his hair. "...ritiene buon, Aidan..." He smiled at her, caressing her, wondering what she meant and kissed her. Internally, my sense woke up and started yelling at me that this was wrong. It left me confused-as my body was telling me that this was oh so right. The conflict was so great that I wasn't aware that I had slightly whispered, "I can't do this."

He looks at her confused. "No? Why not?"

I rested my hands on his shoulders. "I just... I don't...I just can't...I'm sorry."

Aidan cleared is throat. "It's... okay. it's totally fine."

I sit on the edge of the bed, too afraid to look at him. "It's just that...I was saving myself." I fiddle with my fingers nervously, thinking he would probably laugh at me or mock me right about now.

He smiled at her and rubbed her back. "Thats understandable. It's ok Jackie. Im sorry if I pushed you too hard."

"No..no..." I looked at him, realizing that I made it look like it was his fault. "I just got caught up in it...in you." I gave him a sheepish smile.

He carefully put her shirt on for her. "That's flattering. thank you." he kissed her cheek. "Come, let's warm up our dinner and eat. I'm still hungry."

I stood up, but then I shift into a thoughtful expression, "Um...I, um...I think I'll just call it a night. My flight got in early this morning and then all of this excitement with you has just worn me out."

"Okay. I'll clean the kitchen and see your pretty face tomorrow then. Sweet dreams. And if you need anything, princepessa. I'll be in the room across the hall. You have a restroom so feel free to bathe or shower if you feel inclined." he kissed her cheek and then walks out.

"OH, thanks." I responded in turn about the shower. Long after he left my room, his kiss on my cheek still felt warm and fresh. I lifted my hand and touched the spot, smiling. After changing into something to sleep in, I settled onto the bed with my journal. Despite all the close calls and distractions, I still was able to remember what I wanted to put down for my latest journal entry.

**The Woes Of A Woman**

I awoke early, still remember the previous night. I am still shock I even went as far as I did with Aidan. After a quick shower, my hunger took precedence. The fridge was now open before me and with a scan of its contents, I decided what to make-something simple while being a touch a home. Within the hour, I had settled down to Italian scrambled eggs. I made sure to make extra for Aidan. And that led me to wonder about him. I had showered and made breakfast and hadn't seen him the entire time. Maybe he already got up before me and left. I pause in my eating and glance around the area. It seemed quiet. Maybe he's still asleep.

I struggled with myself to go peek into his room to see if he was there or not. I knew for a fact that seeing him again, would lead to kissing, which would lead to something bigger-and it was too early in the morning to battle that desire again. I thought again of my journal. I poured my heart into those words, and even then, I feared the emotions behind my thoughts.

I shook myself free of those thoughts and again, focused on the now. I had my fill of breakfast and cleaned up my mess first before I headed out for the morning. A good long stroll would help to clear my head. Without realizing it, I had wound up standing before the DiMera mansion. I stared longingly at it and turned away, I want to knock...but I don't want to get disappointed again. I pulled out my phone and called a cab to take me to Salem Place. Some window shopping would do me some good.

I had minded my own business as I window shopped. There were so many things I wanted to buy, but I had to pass on and conserve my money. After I rounded a corner to peruse the next section, I froze in my tracks. Aidan's backside was clearly recognizable to me-even if I had only spent a mere few hours with him. Then I noticed the woman he was with and my heart pained a little. It didn't ease it at all when I tried to remind myself that his talking with other woman shouldn't bother me. But it did.

Rachel smiled at Aidan, in mid conversation. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to be one to cook anyway. And the pub is great. I've been there before, of course, with Eric.

"Oh right. I forgot he's probably taken you everywhere already." he smiled at Rachel, not yet noticing Jackie.

I wasn't sure why, but something compelled me to approach them. I suppose it's my curiosity that urged me to engage this other woman, but again I refrain from admitting it. "...A-Aidan?" I felt a bit saddened that he is here eating food, and the breakfast I saved for him won't be discovered.

Aidan turnd around slowly at the sound of her voice. "Jackie." he says simply.

I realized that calling his name loud enough for him to hear, that he would turn around. But when it actually happened, it panicked me a bit. Nervously, I fidgeted, "You weren't there when I woke up..." Since I was nervous, I didn't speak as loud as normal. I also drifted off before I voiced that I thought he was angry with me about the previous night.

"Hey, so you must be the person staying with Aidan?"

Aidan gulped. _uh oh_, he thinks. _this may not go so well..._

Slowly I turned to Rachel, "Yeah, kind of." My voice is still meek and unsure. But then I realize enough to think of how she knew. "H-how...how did you know?"

"Aidan told me the other day."

Aidan scratched his head. "Jackie this is Rachel, and Rachel this is Jackie."

After Rachel answered my question and Aidan did the introductions, I assumed that this must be a friend of his. After all, this was his town. I felt a bit silly then for not thinking about it earlier. Of course he's gonna have friends here, silly. I nervously smile and offer my hand out to Rachel. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

She smiled and shook Jackie's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." Aidan started to think it will all be okay and began to calm down a little.

I only felt slightly at ease-as I was still nervous about Aidan. Since it was bothering me so much, I then blurted out to him, "Are you upset with me about last night? I was going to make it up to you, by making you a special breakfast...but you weren't home." I was a bit sad to have to spoil it that way. I had hoped to have him discover it and be surprised. Rachel looked a little confused. she doesn't know what to say, so she just looks at Aidan, waiting for his response.

"Uh... I...upset about...no no definitely not. It's fine." he smiled. _dammit_, he was getting nervous again. "I'm sorry I wasn't home, I wanted to take Rachel out for breakfast."

"Oh. I see." I shuffled my feet. "Well, since my surprise is no good now, I still want to make it up to you." I glance at him, wondering how I could do that. I felt inferior to Rachel. I knew I was so inexperienced with the opposite gender, and Rachel seemed way above me in that aspect. That thought started to get at me. I shook my head, "I'm sorry...I interrupted here. I...I'll just go." I edged away in complete rejection.

"You don't have to go, Jackie..."

He looked at Rachel confused. "Uh wait a second Jackie. You don't have anything to makeup for. Honest. Everything is perfectly fine." he nodded.

I hesitated. Nervously, I looked between the two of them and then fully at Aidan. "Are...are you sure? Cuz you seem..." I drifted off again and shrugged. I then thought a change of subject would probably make me feel less jittery. "I...had stopped by Stefano's..." I try not to get teared up by talking about it. "...and it seemed that no one ever came home."

"I can.. do some shopping, let you two talk a little?"

Aidan swallowed the lump in this throat and smiled warmly at Jackie. "Of course I'm sure." he nodded. "I'm sorry stefano wasn't home. I wonder if I could find someone who knows his phone number maybe and we could call him?" he looks at rachel, not wanting her to go but not wanting to argue either.

When Aidan revealed he could (and would) look into the missing Stefano issue, I lit up. "Would you do that for me? Oh, potrei baciarlo ora!"

Rachel felt like she was talking more to herself. "I'll be.. in there." she entered a nearby store.

He watched Rachel walk away, feeling stuck. He then looked at Jackie. "Yea, of course I would. And whatever you said sounds...well wow." he laughed.

I gave Rachel a fleeting glance. However, with what I just said to Aidan, it had made me feel a bit brave, so quickly I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you!" I whispered to him before hastily pulling back.

Rachel walked out of the store in time to see Jackie kiss Aidan. she suddenly felt all jealous and tried to shake it off before walking over to them. "Wow, Aidan. Are you that friendly with all your house guests?"

He is taken back by her sudden show of affection and didn't know what to say. When he heard Rachel, he ded a double take. "I...uh... just..." he swallowed another lump in his throat.

I felt just as flustered as Aidan upon Rachel catching us. But then I became possessive, "House guest? We're kinda together." I had no idea what came over me and caused me to say that.

"Together, huh? Is that why he's out kissing other women?"

Aidan coughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh... maybe we should–" but Jackie interrupted him.

I took a bold step forward, putting Aidan behind me-protectively-as I faced Rachel. "Siete un bugiardo. Aidan has only been with me since I arrived here. I shared my most precious thing with him!"

Her eyes widen in mock-surprise. "Wow, really? That must be harsh for you."

"Wait. What? I..." he looked back and forth between the girls, lost.

"Harsh?" I was confused as to why she thought cooking was harsh. "Actually, we both enjoyed it. He even admitted he'd never had anything like it before." I smiled smugly upon remembering how much Aidan enjoyed the chicken dish.

"Huh. Well, I wouldn't take that to heart too much, Jackie. I'm sure he says things like that to girls all the time. It's what guys like him do." Rachel looked at Aidan, forcing herself not to look disappointed.

"Wait... it's not what it seems. really. She's.. she's talking about..." He looked at Jackie, "What are you talking about again?"

"Guys like him? I don't understand." Then I shook my head, "You're just trying to confuse me. My mother told me about vagabondos like you." I reached for Aidan's hand to remind him that he's supposed to be with me.

"We speak English here in Salem, sweetheart."

Aidan coughed, "Ok girls, really..."

"Don't call me that..." I shot back at Rachel, ignoring Aidan at the moment. "...you...you..." I was so flustered I couldn't think straight, "...unnice girl!"

"Good one."

A sigh escaped Aidan's lips, "Ladies, ladies ladies... Rachel it's not what you think I swear."

I had caught what Aidan said. "Wait...what...what do you mean?"

"Yeah, Aidan, what do you mean?"

"I just mean... Jackie and I...we never..." He began to feel queasy.

I scrunched my face in confusion. Clearly I wasn't on the level of Rachel and Aidan. But then I noted his queasy look and became concerned. "What's wrong Aidan?" I squeezed his hand, signaling that I was here and it was ok.

"Oh he's fine, he's just all scared because he got caught."

"Caught with what? I didnt even do anything. Look. Jackie and I did not have sex if thats what you mean." he appreciates Jackie's gesture but slowly takes his hand away. "Come on ladies, let's discuss this calmly and rationally."

My eyes grew wide. I looked from him to Rachel, not noticing that he pulled away from me. Since I was too stunned, my innocence and honesty took over, "Oh, goodness no." I turned to Rachel, and address them both, "Our relationship is none of your business. But if you must know, no...we haven't done it...yet. Each time, I got scared but he's been really nice about it."

"Yet? Trust me, if you're going to have sex with anybody, don't make it him."

Aidan scowled, "Rachel, come on."

I frowned at Rachel, "You're not being nice again." I turned to Aidan, "You're friend is being really mean. Why would she say that about you?"

"Because it's the truth."

Now he was frustrated. "Because Jackie, I'm an asshole. And she thinks I'm playing you both."

"You're not an asshole, Aidan." But it IS kinda cute. "Tell her she's wrong..." I urged him. "She's wrong."

"You're right, I am. Looks like he's just playing you."

Aidan cut in, "I'm not trying to play anyone! You... you're wrong."

I was about to question Aidan from what Rachel said, but he quickly set things straight. "I guess I am right." I started to feel silly for nearly believing Rachel over Aidan. "Ottenga il vagabondo perso." I stuck my tongue out at Rachel and took Aidan's hand again.

You're incredibly naive." Rachel laughed.

He pressed a hand to his forehead. "Seriously, can we all just sit down and... talk. And get things sorted out?"

"Isn't that what we just did?" I was feeling unsettled by how Aidan was acting.

"Forget it, I'm leaving."

"Wait, no. Please hear me out. I didn't mean to use anyone. Jackie, I care for you a lot. I do, and you're a terrific girl. The thing is, yeah we almost went where we went and you stopped yourself and I realized I was relieved you did, because I don't think you and I would be so great together. And rachel I..." he sighs, "I wish you'd stick around. don't go."

My jaw dropped at Aidan, "You're...you're breaking up with me." My lower lip quivered.

*Rachel glared at Aidan. "I don't want to be with you and I don't want to be around you.

"Wait I... Jackie we weren't... Rachel I..."

I simply shook my head at Aidan and backed up a step. And in the next moment, tears welled up in my eyes and I fled. I just had to get away.

"You..." Rachel looks at Aidan, "Are an ass." Rachel left him at the table as well.

"Jackie wait I... Rachel! Dammit." He kicked the wall, and threw his hands in the air. "Women." he shoved his hands in his pocket and went to his car.

**Steve Meets Jackie**

Steve was suspicious when he saw a blondish brown haired woman hanging around Rachel's room. "Hey! Do you know Rachel?"

I had been staring off in Rachel's direction from my distance, and hadn't realized someone approached me. "Uh...I..." I then lower my eyes, recalling the last time we encountered each other. "...yeah...I know her." My voice was low and edgy. It's been days...days since I moved out of Aidan's. So many times I wanted to talk to him, he probably was angry with me. Just as I first assumed. I didn't have the heart to tear up the Journal entry about him-the Journal that I still held in my hand to have it close to me.

"Oh ok. I just saw you lurking around here and I wasn't sure. She was in a bad car accident last night."

"Oh, goodness...that's why she's here?" I turned back toward Rachel's room, feeling slight remorse. I had been here at the hospital, feeling so down and looking for someone to talk to-a therapist. It was by chance that I saw Rachel in a hospital bed. If Aidan was in the room too, I hadn't noticed him yet. If he's in the room... I felt slightly pale.

"Yeah she is pretty bang up but she's going to be fine. You a friend of hers?"

"No." My reply was drawn out with sadness. To myself, I felt glad that she was ok. Even though I really didn't like her at all, I was raised to not wish ill on anyone. "Don't tell her I was here. She would probably stress out if she knew I was here."

"Hmmm.." Steve wondered if they were not friends then why was she so concerned about Rachel. "Ummm ok...if you;re not Rachel's friend may I ask why you are here?"

A deep sigh escaped my lips. "I needed...someone...to talk to. The last encounter Rachel and I had, was over a guy-who's probably in there with her." Without realization, I launched into the drama, "I came to Salem to surprise someone, but he wasn't here. And Aidan shows up, offers me a place to stay...and look at me, I'm babbling about stuff you probably don't want to hear." I stepped back.

Steve laughed. "So you're not new in Salem. I don't think I have seen you before who are you? Trust me lots of drama goes on in this town. I have heard it all. Aidan? That's Rachel's boyfriend!" Steve remembered Eric telling him that Aidan was cheating on Rachel. "I am sorry I didn't mean to pry. I am sorry your friend is not here."

"OH I'm sorry..." I realized I haven't introduced myself. "I'm Jacquelyn I've been here a while-long enough to understand why Stefano left this place." Then I mumbled, "If he was even here to begin with." I sighed again and leaned against the nearest wall. "I wish I had never met Aidan. He said he liked me, I believed him...and then I saw him with Rachel." I shook my head to not relieve THAT memory. But I still felt like crying.

Steve looked at Jackie in horror at the mention of Stefano's name. "Excuse me but you are friends with Stefano Dimera?" _What the hell is this woman doing hanging out with Stefano!_

I blinked and again felt foolish. I shouldn't have been caught off guard that this man knew Stefano. "Yeah, but I haven't seen him in a while. I was beginning to miss him." I blushed then. For the moment, my feelings for Stefano took over.

"You miss him? Look baby. It would be best if you steered clear of that Dude! He is bad news! He has caused nothing but pain to friends and family!"

"What? No. Not Stefano." I was slipping into denial again. "How can you say that! He is so nice, and charming and handsome...and he's been there for me. And when he asks for a favor in return, I never hesitated."

Steve chuckled. "Nice? Nice? Nice is not a word I would use to describe him try evil! Pure evil! I an not lying." What the hell she has the hots for Stefano! "He tortured a man named Roman Brady and faked his death. Then a man named John Black came to town we thought he was Roman for years! He is obsessed with his with Marlena! He kidnapped Hope and brain wshed her then there is Benji Hawk who is my foster son! He is Benji's father and he never treated Benji right7. Shall I go on? Hmmm what kind of favors did you do for him? Something evil I bet!"

I wanted to cover my ears and runaway from what he was telling me about Stefano. I wished really hard that Stefano was here to send this man away. I didn't feel safe here at all without him. But some of the names I recognized, just not in the way this guy was telling me. "I...I recognize some of those names..." _What did I do for Stefano? _"Since I was extremely good at cooking, he often had me making these specialty dishes. I had made some for this Roman Brady you speak of. Sometimes I made drinks too, and sometimes I delivered messages for him." With what this man has been telling me, a speck of doubt stirs within me.

"You made food for Roman? What did he have you put in Roman's food? What names do you recognize? Hmm messages for Stefano."

"Yeah, Stefano told me Roman was a guest. He handed me a menu and instructions. At the time, I thought nothing of it." Then I giddily revealed, "Well mostly I just wanted to make Stefano proud of me." I paused, trying now to remember what it was that I had cooked then. I mumbled a few items that were noted to make a persons heart beat in an undetectable manner. But I had no idea-since Stefano had me convinced that those items were simply food enhancers.

"Oh my God drugs that can make someone appear dead! Jackie listen to me I know you don't know me but trust me I know Stefano! These people he hurt are my in laws! He will drag you down with him if you DO NOT stay away from him! Do want to spend your life in jail because of him? Is it worth it? He is missing and to be honest I couldn't be happier but the thing is someone else is missing. A man named John Black do you know him?"

I shook my head at him, not understanding why he was so upset. "Jail?" I then did a double take upon his revelation, "Those people I cooked for are your family?" I was starting to feel REALLY bad now. And REALLY guilty. When John Black was mentioned, I really paled. "John Black..." I mumbled. "I...a few months ago...Stefano asked me to feed John...he said that John was sick and he was trying to get him better, but he needed my cooking expertise again." I paused, glanced at my feet and slowly looked at him, "That's a lie too...isn't it?" A tear trickled down my cheek as I silently dared the guy to say yes.

"Oh my God! Jackie John is not sick! He was perfectly healthy. Every thing Stefano has told you is pretty much a lie. Jackie, if you know where John is please tell me. He is a very good friend. You think you could help me find him? We could also help keep you safe from Stefano."

"No...no, I don't know where he is. He was moved. And Stefano disappeared." I turned away, put a hand to my mouth and silently shed a few tears. When I spoke again in a whisper, it was evident that I was crying, "I don't want to be kept safe from Stefano. I need to see him. Please, I need to see him!" But then, I didn't want to see him. Oh, how my heart was torn.

Steve could tell Jackie was heartbroken but the last thing he wanted to do was pacify her by telling her he would take her to Stefano. He didn't know where he was he wouldn't even if he did because the man was dangerous. "Jackie, I don't know where Stefano is and even if I did I wouldn't take you to him because he will only cause you harm. John was moved? Hmm."

I nodded, understanding. It still hurt so bad though-and it didn't help that I hadn't yet healed from the Aidan ordeal. "Stefano...used me?" I mumbled in question aloud to myself. "No...not him too." I then turned to the guy, "I...I can show you where I was with John." I felt so bad about everything and wanted to help to make it up to him.

"Yes Jackie, Stefano used you I am sorry. He is good at that sort of thing. He is very manipulative. "You were here in Salem with John? Ok give me a few minutes and you can show me." Steve calls Roman to let him know he has a lead on John.

I shook my head, "No...not in Salem. Stefano had a place...outside of Rome. It's where he brought me every time. It had a great view from the fourth floor and he would bring me there when I needed a pick me up." I was starting to slip back into a dreamy state of feelings toward Stefano from recalling that memory.

"Damn it I can't go to Rome right now! I got too many personal things going on! SHIT! Rome I would love to go find John but I can't leave things unresolved with Kayla!

"Jackie..Jackie... you ok?"

I blinked and came out of my thoughts, "Uh, yeah...sorry..." Then I frowned, "You hate Stefano for hurting your family. But I hurt them too. Do you hate me?" I didn't want to go to jail. I started getting worried that I might. Even my willingness to help wouldn't save me from it.

"Yes I hate him. No I don't hate you. Stefan manipulated you into doing those things. Something tells me you didn't want to right?"

"No...I helped him because I wanted him to be happy and..." I drifted off into a whisper, "...and I never hesitated to help him. And I know he appreciated my help, but I wanted more than that." I frowned. "When I was with him and did those things for him, he would compliment me and my feelings grew." I shook my head, "I feel like an idiot now." At this point I was too focused on what I learned of Stefano and hadn't realized that I had dropped my journal before I paced away from my original spot.

"You are infatuated with Stefano...we need to get you past that now that you know all about him. So that you can move on with your life. Benji his own son hates him! He refers to me as his father instead of Stefano!"

"I...I don't think I can." I reluctantly admit. "But what we did to your family is wrong. I feel so dirty, yet I cant' bring myself to hate Stefano like you do." I sighed.

"Sure you can Jackie. With help. " Steve flashed his badge. "I am with the Salem PD and so is Roman. We talked about Roman remember?"

When he flashed his badge, I panicked, "I don't want to go to jail!"

"It's ok I am not going to take you to jail. I just want to get you away from DiMera and find John."

"OH..." I settled down somewhat. I didn't acknowledge the part about having him protecting me from Stefano. I couldn't resolve that issue at this point. I wanted Stefano, I didn't want Stefano-either way, I knew I had to confront him. But in doing so, I knew the sight of him would make me forget all of my anger. I felt a headache coming on from all of this back and forth with myself. "I want to help find John."

"You do?..."

"I was a part of this mess...so it's only right that I help to fix it." Some confidence started to return to me.

"So you mentioned Rome but as I told you I can't go right now. You have any other information on John that might help me?"

I think a bit and then snapped my fingers, "I remember the recipe I made for John."

"What was it?"

"You might want to right it down." I waited for him to get a pen and paper.

Steve got out a pen and paper.. "Ok go on.."

I then rattled off the list that made up the specialty dish I had made for John. 5 of the 11 items were things rarely heard of. 3 of those 5 were created by mixing well known food items together. The specialty dish was tasty food mixed with mind altering chemicals. And only now I was paying attention to it. I frowned when the guilty feelings and the love for Stefano clashed against each other again.

"Jackie some of these things are mind altering chemicals and I never heard of alot of this stuff. This was how he brainwashed John and he used you to do it Jackie!" Steve frowned.

"He...he used the thing I loved most...well, other than him...and hurt people with it?" My knees suddenly felt wobbly and I paled again.

Steve grabbed Jackie's arm to stop her from falling. "Whoa why don't you sit down. You were going to pass out. What do you love besides him? Cooking?"

I nodded, "Cooking is...my passion." I tried to focus on breathing. "I became a chef prodigy at a young age. My mother would invite high class people and I would cook for them."

"That's great that you have that but it was wrong for DiMera to use something you love to get you to do his bidding!"

I shook my head, "He didn't at first. I had cooked for him a few times before he handed me lists like those." I pointed to the list he had in his hand. I knew I was defending Stefano again, but I didn't correct myself this time.

"Jackie you need to quit defending him ok. Of course he didn't do that at first it's because he was trying to gain your TRUST and it worked. This is how he operates!"

I frowned. "Sorry." And began fidgeting my fingers.

"Don't apologize he suckered you in and now you think you are in love."

I was about to protest on Stefano's behalf again, but this time I caught myself. I was silent for a moment. "I suppose it's Stefano's fault that you have to wear that." I nodded toward his eyepatch.

"Oh no no the patch is one thing I can't give Stefano credit for. I lost my eye a LONG time ago in a fight."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I hugged my arms to myself as if I was cold. I felt relieved that there were things Stefano couldn't be blamed for.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel cold suddenly. And so much has happened in just a few days..." I fidgeted again. "...first I've had a bad experience with Aidan and Rachel...and now you've told me these things about Stefano...I...I just don't know if I can handle this."

"I'm sorry. I just met Aidan and Rachel last night so I am staying out of that one. I am sorry about Stefano well I am not but you know what I mean."

I tried to manage a small smile, "I understand what you mean." Then I sighed and dropped my smile. "It's just...I still cannot fathom that Stefano has done those things."

"I know it's hard for you to believe but it is true."

"Oh, no...I don't think you would lie to me." I leaned forward and ran a hand through my long hair. "...I guess I should go now, before Aidan or Rachel discover I'm here. I don't want to face them. When you need me to help you find your friend..." I scribbled down the number to the room I'm staying in. "...you can call me here. I'm staying at the Salem Inn now."

"Thank you I will be in touch about John."

"I should thank you...for enlightening me." But don't expect me to completely betray him. I turned and walked away.


End file.
